1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments. More particularly, the present invention relates to an undergarment having a pocket that is adapted to hold a sanitary absorbent device such as a tampon or sanitary napkin in a discreet or concealed manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Women frequently carry sanitary absorbent devices such as tampons and/or sanitary napkins so that the devices will be available when needed. These devices are typically stored and carried in a discreet or concealed manner such as in a purse or handbag, which the woman carries, for example. However, a purse may be undesirable to store and carry the devices since the tampons and/or sanitary napkins may occupy excessive space and/or contribute to disorganization of the contents of the purse. Furthermore, carrying a purse can be less than ideal at certain events, functions, schools, nightclubs, and work environments. Examples of potential occupations or events include: nursing/medical profession, clerks, cashiers, flight attendants, bar tenders, dancers, bikers, aerobics, stadium events, concerts, servers, young adolescents in school, executive meetings, etc., and the like.
Several teachings are known, placing a pocket on an inside of an undergarment. Placing items into a pocket on the inside of an undergarment can be uncomfortable. A woman's undergarment is normally designed for a tight fit. An object placed in a pocket located inside the undergarment is pressed against the wearer's body by the tight fitting garment causing discomfort. Furthermore, the internal pocket location hampers access to items placed inside the pocket, as the user is required to stretch the waistband outward.
Another teaching places pockets centered about each side of an undergarment. It is normally undesirable to place objects on the sides of one's body for many reasons. One example is a person's side is very susceptible to accidentally hitting an object. Another is the small radius of the curve about one's hip is not conducive to accessing an object within a side pocket. The tight curve tends to keep the pocket closed. Long objects that are not conducive to the natural bends of the human body, such as guns and knives, are placed along one's side for ease of access for use and ability to compensate for the natural bends.
Therefore, undergarments are needed which are fitted with holders suitable for holding a sanitary device such as a tampon or sanitary napkin in a discreet or concealed and comfortable manner.